The gamer of remnant
by cjmassey
Summary: I was killed and I was given a second chance at life and now I must change fate and protect those who are doom to fall to the darkness, even if it costs me my life to do so.
1. what is to come in the future

Before I start yelling will be in **BOLD** and thought _in this_ and pop-ups will have been in " **bold and in this"** to show what pops up. For someone talking to the character it will be " _ **in this.**_ _"_

Before you start asking if my info is wrong on the of how old Ruby and Yang was when Summer died. I am sorry I look around for a bit and could not find it so if you know to tell and I will fix it. Now that I got this out the way enjoy.

* * *

Hello, I am Jake Salem and I have red eyes and dark brown hair. I was your average teenager about to turn 17 and let me just say my life was okay, not bad or perfect so why now did everything have to change. I was walking with my friends to a store to buy something to eat and maybe look around to see if something is interesting in our forever changing city. My friends and I have always loved messing around, but today we did not what to chance it because a killer is a loss in our city. We were scared, but we knew that if we were together we were safe to walk outside to a nearby store to stock up some food, but I was an idiot and saw something in an ally and went to check what it was without telling the others and walked straight into the killer's trap.

I thought I had seen someone bleeding and went to see if they were all right, but with my luck, I knew something was off after about 20 steps in the ally, but it was too late now after all here he was in front of me ready to go for the kill. He just watched me until I tried to back away and he started to bolting at me with the knife aimed straight for my chest.

I froze and could not think about anything other than the knife and before I knew it the knife was in my chest and it hurts like a thousand of needles plucking my skin. The next thing I knew I was falling to the ground clutching the spot he stabbed hoping to live a little longer even if it was a second. I could see him move slowly as if I was armed then reached down and pulled the knife out of my chest without any effort and it brought more pain to me and he just smiled and laughed at me like I was a bug. He was dangerous and most likely would not kill me until he was done, but I am not going to let him have his way now or ever and "there was only one thing I could do and that was yell for help murder so the people could run or call the cops."

So, I yelled that **I need help the killer is over here in the ally** I knew he would be mad, but he must be caught and get put behind bars so no one must suffer.

He just looked at me and the look in his eyes said it all he wanted me dead now as he brought his knife up above his head and brought the knife onto my chest again and again until a group of people pulled him off me and punched him and grabbed his knife and throw it away. I could make out some of my friends in the group just punching and not stopping and I could do nothing, but smile knowing that the killer was in a world of pain now. My vision slowly started to blacken, but I could still see people run to the killer and a group of people ran over to me and started to try and hold and close my wounds, but I was too far gone to be saved with at least half me blood around me I wanted to rest and close my eyes. I slowly started to close my eyes, but someone slapped me to stay awake. I could hear the cries of my friends nearby, but I could do nothing and my breath seemed to leave me faster and faster over time. Before I could even close my eyes, I could only see blackness and I knew I was dead and alone. I was scared and alone and wanted someone to talk to now, but there is non-thing but black.

I just looked and looked and It felt like I had been here for hours maybe days now, but I did notice a small change here and that was I did not grow hungry or tired.

I closed my eyes trying to remember everything that I cared for, but for some reason, I only remembered a show that I watch over and over and a couple of moments with my friends. now I can feel light or something hit my face will thinking and slowly opened my eyes to get used to the light.

When I fully opened my eyes it was not light, but a blue box that said that I have been chosen to come back from the dead to a different world and live my life as I see fit and that I was now a gamer who would help form the world either good or bad or no way at all.

After I was done reading the text disappeared and reappear with a command saying to active with voice or thought for your ability, for stats, menu, and background.

"stats background" " **Before you died you we a leader, loyal, brave and daring and now that you have died and gained your power you have gained the skilled leadership passive".**

" **You also gain the skill gamer mind - passive, gamer body - passive, observe and craft for having played countless games, being unfazed by the sight of blood and death, having a good eye for detail, and making many projects for fun - active."**

" **We are also giving you aura rope - active, sword mastery - passive, gun mastery last sense for your untimely death and 20 stats points –passive and blood lust active for a little bit of power**."

Ok so got a few skills and stats points, but I still don't know where I am going and is aura rope like a blind or bind skill that stops the enemies for a few seconds.

"I did get observe so maybe I can get info about aura rope and learn how to use it and then move on to inventory and stats window."

"observe" huh so aura rope uses my soul to hold enemies down or stop's them for a few seconds to get away if injured, but if aura rope uses my soul won't it get damaged and this reminds of a semblance one of the characters in RWBY had used in a story.

Wait does this mean I am going to remnant and now that I think about it aura is what they use to protect themselves.

If I am going to RWBY I hope it's before the story has started so maybe when I am 5 so I can make some changed and stop Summers death and maybe find Roman Torchwick and have him join the good side, after all, he should be in his early teens around that time and he would not be killed, but I also have to find Neo so they are together and not on different sides.

He is a bad guy, but what happened to him was not fair and he deserved to live until a later date and it was by a Grimm that was supposed to help him and he seemed more of a guy that would do anything to live.

" **New quest KEEP summer alive - rewards 100,000 XP and 40,000 Lien - difficulty Hard"**

" **New quest have Roman and Neo join your side - rewards small gang, partners on Remnant and 150,000 XP and 90,000 lien - difficulty almost impossible"**

" **New quest start a gang to act like criminals to have an inside man in cinder's plan later on – rewards random skill book, juniors help, and a new title, 10,000 XP – difficulty medium"**

uh… that is quite a bit of money and XP, but it is Roman after all so it will be hard getting him on my side and then I need to find neo, but if I remember correctly she does not meet Roman until much later on in his life I believe.

Well first I have to leave this place after getting around the commands, but I want to check if my name is the same as before I died.

"stats background name"? **"Please enter new name"** well I should have expected that after all, but what would be a good name in Remnant …. wait a person must have a color in their name in Remnant.

Crimson Grimm would be a good name after all crimson is red and Grimm is black so It should fit so why not. **"Crimson Grimm shall be your new name and now what about your appearance."**

So, I also need a new appearance well if that is the case then I should have silver eyes and black hair.

Now that is done stats intelligence, strength, endurance, luck, wisdom, dexterity, Charisma.

Will I know that strength is how hard you hit and how much damage you do, intelligent is how smart you are and helps if you were a magic-user so aura or mana most likely here, endurance is how much damage I can take and it will reduce damage, luck is how much loot I get and how rare it is and how I can survive because if I have more luck than someone the bitter the chance of not getting killed by them, wisdom is the choices I make, and dexterity is how fast I can move, and charisma is how much others like me.

" **You have gained 2 Int points"**

That is sweet at least I know that if I do something or doing something related to the stats tree I can gain points for free, but now I must see what my stats are.

Crimson Grimm level 1 0/100 XP

150HP/150HP

400A/400A

400M/400M

 **(A.N. XP will go up by 100 until level 10 then it will take more XP to level up)**

Strength- 20

Intelligent- 26

Endurance-6

Luck-4

Wisdom-10

Dexterity-9

Charisma-5

\+ 20 points

Uh… I should put six points in luck, four pints in endurance, one in dexterity, and five in charisma and I should leave the last four points for latter, but why is my intelligence in the twenties.

I know that I was smart and all, but twenty-six points in intelligence would mean that I can memorize books for a few days just looking at them and my strength might be in the twenties because I was lifting weights for years.

While now that is done "menu" while… I did not know what to expect, but there is only a map with two locations mark and they are Patch and Beacon.

Ok, now that I know how to look at a map to find out where I am I should be thrown into RWBY right about now. **"Pick 10 packs to aid you in your new world and make** **your custom weapon after picking what you want and don't worry your weapon while growing with you in strength and height"**

" **Halo UNSC"**

" **Halo covenant"**

" **Gears of war gears"**

" **Gears of war locust"**

" **Star Wars"**

" **Dragon ball z"**

" **Call of duty black 3"**

" **Mass effect** "

" **defiance 2050** "

" **assassin cred brotherhood"**

While they all are good choices I am going to pick ten Halo UNSC because they have shields and many different types of units and they can help me make an army to stop Salem and I just can't trust Jedi, clone troopers and solder's that can and will betray me.

Now for my weapon, I would like it to be like Ruby's, but it can turn into a sword and a shotgun and a second sword that can turn into a shield.

" **Now that you have chosen what you wanted you will start your journey in Patch, but you while have to choose how old you want to be at the start and that will start you determine how far away or close you are to the story happening because you while be 17 when it starts"**

While I want to start at the age of five so I can save Summer.

" **Now that have chosen what age you what to start at you shell be on your own, but before you go you need to make a background for your self and you will have to wait until you are 8 to use the card packs"**

My story should be that my family was killed by Grimm that attacked our camp and my parents died getting me out of the camp.

As soon as I was done taking a blinding light come from the ceiling above me and consumes me and before I could do anything I pass out.

Ur… my eyes why not just teleport me to RWBY, but at least I am in one piece, but now I need to find out where I am in Patch and find the Xiao Long house and train nearby to keep an eye on them and save Summer from death and maybe after this I go to vale and try to find Roman then Neo and maybe Amber after getting Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black on my side and follow her and stop her from being injured and having half of her power taken.

" **you have gained 4 wisdom points for thinking ahead to change the future and save two lives from the path of evil."**

Wisdom is now 14, I guess I made a wise choice and I know everyone cannot be saved, but It's worth a try and I would most likely call myself a monster for letting everything happen from the show because now they are all real people not just made up for us to enjoy and vote to kill off.

Now that I got that off my chest.

 **New location found look at the map to find out what the location is called or go to the menu and options after completing the starting quest to tell you all locations that you stumble upon.**

 _Map_ uh I did not think it would put in forest right next to the Xiao Long household, but now the problem is food, clothes, and shelter.

Grimm might be too hard to fight, but they should give me some lien and maybe some clothes, but I might have to find a cave nearby to sleep in or the house that Yang almost gets herself and ruby killed at, but I should stay clear of it in case yang decides to still take ruby there, but I should check the area once a day and kill off any Grimm near it if there is over three in the area.

While now that I know where I am I should look inside to see what is happening then go and hunt Grimm and try to stay away from Qrow when he comes over because it would be bad if he sees me and asks what I am doing in the woods by myself and most likely looking about ready to drop to the ground dead after a few fights with the local Grimm.

**** **Growls behind me******

I spin around to face five Beowulf's, but one of them is an alpha, this is not going to turn out well and I have a good feeling that the huntsman and huntress heard the Grimm, but this might be a bad thing if I have to hold off against these things and I have a bad feeling that was a call for more Grimm to come forward.

Before I have a second to think about what I could do a Beowulf lounge's forward at me, but before they got to me I had my weapon's in front of me in their sword and shield forms ready to block any of the swipes at me.

The Beowulf claws hit my shield causing me to fall onto my back, but in the middle of my fall, I pointed my sword up and thrust it though its neck killing it intently.

 **400 XP gained, level up, level up**

 _observe_

 **Beowolf Alpha level 14 300/300 HP**

Strength- 45

Intelligent- 2

Endurance-20

Dexterity-14

 **3x Beowolf's level 7 150/150 HP**

Strength- 30

Intelligent- 1

Endurance-12

Dexterity-10

 **Observe has leveled up, observe has leveled up, observe has leveled up**

well at least they have low health and should be easy to take down, but they are taller and stronger then me so I have to be careful, but they are not that smart so I can maybe use aura rope on them and take them out one at a time if it holds long enough to take care of the alpha.

 **Aura rope, Aura rope, Aura rope -375m**

Well that's the three lesser Grimm down and now to take out the Alpha well they try to get out of their binds, but I think I should be careful using aura rope because now I feel tired and heavy and it used up a lot of my mana to do that.

 _I guess that using all my mana would make me pass out or be unable to move so I should pay attention to It, but right now I have to find a way to kill this alpha and fast before Summer and Tia get here, but it might work in my favor if I let them help me and take care of the Grimm, but I will have to find out after my little fight here with this dog._

The alpha Beowulf just growls at me while I slowly get up from the ground with both of my weapons in their sword forms ready to charge the Grimm, and kill. The Alpha Beowulf charges forward and tries to swipes at my head, but I duck and dodge with just a few pieces of hair getting cut off while I swing both of my swords onto it arm trying to cut its arm off while aiming between two pieces of bone plates on its arm.

 **75 damage to alpha Grimm**

 _While that is not bad, but I might of just made it mad._ I leap backward and change my primary weapon into its shotgun form and aiming it at the Grimm's and fired.

 **150 damage to alpha Grimm**

I waited for the smoke around the Grimm to disappear to make sure it was still their will making sure that no new Grimm has shown up, but while doing so I have realized that Tia, Summer, and Qrow had all came outside the house and were watching me while also glancing at the Grimm laying on the ground because of my aura rope.

I froze when I looked at them and forgot about the alpha Grimm until it decided to hit my back slashing it open and sending me to the ground rolling a few feet until I stopped myself and got up.

 **Aura broke, and – 100 HP, Skill gained physical resistance**

I was a little pissed about the cheap shot the Grimm got on me and rushed at it while changing my primary weapon into its scythe form.

I could hear Tia, Qrow, and Summer yell at me to stop and stay away from the Grimm while running towards me, but I did not listen and keep running at it, but the Grimm had also started to charge at me to kill me.

I know that if I ran now I could never see myself able to save anyone, so I raised my scythe and swung it down into the neck that was unprotected by bone killing it before it could get another attack off on me.

 **1,000 XP gained, level up, level up**

I could hear the Grimm on the ground shatter their bind and growl at me, but I was still looking into the eyes of the Grimm that I had just defeated that was starting to disappear, but I could see Salem in the eyes of the Grimm staring at me.

I moved my head to look where the Grimm where, but my eyes fall upon dead Grimm starting to fall to the ground.

Pov Qrow

The kid seemed to be in pure shock upon seeing the Grimm that me, Tai and Summer took care of, but I was just a little happy that the kid survived even though what he did was stupid, but it does not change the fact he killed the alpha Grimm by himself.

I wanted to walk up to him and hit him on top of the head, but the wound he got must be treated fast, but I could see that something was scaring him or making him want to run until I saw the Grimm's eyes that I have seen many time on missions from Ozpin.

The same eyes of a Grimm that Salem was looking through and I could now see why he was scared he had seen Salem, but before I could move to destroy the Grimm's head of the Grimm he killed he snapped out of his shock and turned to look at the head and destroyed it.

I could see his body slowly relax after destroying the Grimm's head and turned to us and thanked us for helping and turned to walk away, but not before Summer ran and grabbed his arm and dragged him to her home to most likely look at the wound on his back.

Tia had followed soon after her, and I slowly did as well after making sure they were no more Grimm and pulled out my scroll to tell Ozpin about what happened and about Salem's Grimm that was watching the kid.

 **Calling Ozpin**

I could tell that he was a little shocked about what the kid did, but as soon as I said her name he told me to tell Tia and Summer to keep the kid in the house until he arrives and has a chat with the kid to see if there might be a reason why Salem might of took interest for the kid.

 _ **(Ozpin) "Qrow if the kid leaves take him back to the house and make sure that he does not see us as enemies, but keep in mind if Salem has an interest in the kid it either means that she wants him dead or see something we do not know about."**_

I understand Ozpin and see you in a bit.

 **Call end**

I walk into the living room to see the kid with his shirt off and blood covering his back, but there was no wound from the Grimm and I could see Summer and Tia just look at the kids back with confusion and to be honest I was also confused.

Pov Summer

 _As soon as I pulled the kid into the living room and told Tia to get the first aid kit in the kitchen while I took off his shirt to check the wound, but there was only blood and I could see that Tia was confused also because we all saw him get swiped on his back by the Grimm and was bleeding heavily._

 _I was trying to think of a logical way that after bleeding this much his wound would disappear, but the only way a wound would close is if he had an aura, but his aura should have protected him unless he was distracted, but if he even had aura it would not heal a wound like that in about 1 minute, but before I think of anything else I heard the door open._

 _I quickly look to see Qrow with a shocked face, but I could tell that he was still thinking back to the Grimm that Salem was using, but why would she have it attacks a kid or was it just by chance that she had them attack him because he had his two weapons and was near the forest._

 _I also want to know why a kid so young was in the forest all by himself and how was he able to kill to an alpha Beowulf._

Pov Tia

 _I am a little confused why there is no wound on the kids back, but I was happy that he was ok, but after he got back up from the alpha beowolf's attack he had a face full of anger and hate towards the Grimm as if he had done this many times already._

Pov Ozpin

 _To say when Qrow called I thought it would be about info that I asked him to get, but instead, it was about a kid that was able to kill an alpha Beowulf, and also get back up after a wound that would kill many kids and adults easily with just one swipe._

 _I grew interested in the kid, but Qrow told me that after he killed the Grimm he locked into its eyes and saw Salem and was scared and could not move, but after a few seconds he turned around and froze again when he saw him, Tia, and Summer over the dead bodies of Grimm just to turn back to the head of the Grimm that was starting to disappear and cut it straight in half cutting both eye's._

 _I told Qrow that I would like to see the boy and told him to keep him in the house or keep him occupied until I arrive._

 _Thus, I and Professor Glynda are in a bullhead heading to patch._

Pov Crimson

 _After defeating the alpha Grimm Summer took my hand and rushed me into their house and before I knew what was happening my shirt was being pulled off of me and I could hear Summer tell Tai to get the first aid kit._

I heard Summer and Tai gasp once they looked at my back, but I was confused until I remembered that I was injured by the Grimm and because of my new power. It made the injury disappear before I was done killing that monster.

I heard the door to my left open and I saw Qrow come in until he stopped and looked at my back to where he would expect to see a wound the size of my arm.

I heard another door open to my right and I turned my head to see a 5-year-old Yang and a 3-year-old Ruby peeking through the door looking straight at me and I grew embarrassed seeing as I have no shirt on and they are both girls.

I tried to invert my eyes, but they keep returning to them and I could see yang start to giggle at my actions because of my curiosity, but before I could try and say anything Ruby bolted out and into Summer while in the progress of throwing me over onto my back.

I could see Tai and Qrow laugh at me while I got up and moved a few feet away from the Roses of this household.

I turned around to come face to face with Yang with a smirk on her face and I grew a bit scared knowing that only doom comes out of Yang with that smirk.

I started to back away as fast I could until I bumped into Qrow.

I turned around to face Qrow and Apologize and told him I was sorry for bumping into him. I could see that he was not listening to me because his response was just to stand and look at me.

 _I know that Qrow is a good guy, but come at least say something when someone talks to you or act like you are paying attention._

I then turned around to Ruby, Yang, Tai, and Summer all looking out the window looking at a bullhead land outside and see Headmaster Ozpin, and Professor Glynda walk out of the bullhead and head towards the house.

Just my luck first I am attacked by Grimm then I meet the headmaster and I don't want to meet him right now. **Qrow: What do you mean by that kid.**

oh uh…. It's just that…. I never would have thought of meeting Headmaster Ozpin at such a young age.

 **Summer: Wait Ozpin is here…. Um, Tai, can you take the girls upstairs so I can ask why Ozpin is here. Tai: Sure, but can you make sure Qrow does not drink in front of the kid and see if you can find out where his parents are. Summer: I plan to after Ozpin's visit just in case something comes upon that he needs one of us to do.**

I watched as the two adults talked to each other about what to do, but I did not care much so I turned to Qrow and asked him if I could leave, but he told me no and turned to the door and opened it and on the other side was Ozpin. I wanted to bolt out past him, but he already had me in his sights now and me knowing that he is the wizard and that many if not all the fairy tales are true.

Pov Ozpin

I walked into the living room and stop right in front of the kid and the first thing I realize is that he had sliver eyes and he seemed nervous around me, but he also seemed to know he could trust me. I walked up to the boy and crouch down and asked him his name.

 **Crimson: My name is Crimson Grimm.**

Do you realize what you did today?

Pov Crimson

Uhhh… I killed a Grimm and saw pure evil in the eyes of the Grimm, but something told me that the Grimm was different.

 **Ozpin: you are quite a smart and strong kid, but you could have died any second facing a Grimm and it was an alpha. You should be happy because you are lucky to come out of the fight with only an injury.**

Pov Crimson

I am sorry, but I knew the chance of me dying and took it and don't call me kid, wizard.

 _ **Ozpin: I have to say I was shocked that a kid no older than 5 or 6 knew who I was" I am sorry, but you must be mistaking me for someone else.**_

I know I am right after all your aura seems different and super old even though you look like you're in your late thirties. It also does not help that the power of the maiden has almost the same aura around them. I meet one of the maidens with the group I was with before we were attacked and chased down by Grimm.

 _ **Ozpin: do you know what the maiden looked like or their name and how do you know she was a maiden.**_ She never told us her name and she was wearing a hood so I could not tell what she looked like and the power she used to kill the Grimm was a giveaway because I don't remember semblance doing more than one thing.

 _ **Ozpin: Do you know where she went and where your parents are.**_ I don't know and my parents and everyone else in the group was killed by the Grimm, but I hid and grabbed my weapons and ran as fast as I could in this direction, but some Grimm had gotten a sniff of me and followed me here.

 _ **Summer: Do you know of any relatives or family friends that can take care of you.**_ No, all of them died or wanted nothing to do with my mom and dad or that's' what my parents said anyway.

 _ **Ozpin: you have lost much, but you still fight. You also seem very young for one to have lost everything and not cry.**_ I might be 5, but if I had let my emotions out the Grimm would have found me also.

 _ **Qrow: Summer how about you and Tai take care of the kid and let him enjoy a few more years of life before he decides what he wants to do.**_

I was completely stunned that the dusty old Qrow would say such a thing and I was not the only one. I could see Summer thinking it over, while Ozpin seemed to argue to what Qrow said. I was completely silent, but I was close to crying knowing that this would give me a chance to help Yang, Ruby, and save Summer from dying.

I was waiting for Summer to answer Qrow's question when someone appeared in the room, making me scream a little bit and fall over. The person who appeared in the room looked to be in his early teens, but he was carrying two swords. He looked around the room until he saw me and bowed to me, but while this was all going on the four adults pulled out their weapons and aimed them at him. He paid them no mind and just looked at me like he was waiting for an order. I used "observe" on him.

 **Name: Drake Grimm level 40**

 **Title: Gamer's helper**

 **Strength- 45**

 **Intelligent- 60**

 **Endurance- 50**

 **Luck- 25**

 **Wisdom- 50**

 **Dexterity- 35**

 **Charisma- 40**

 **Description- A person that help's the gamer though out his journey and while help when it is needed in battle or any other place, but he is mainly an assistant that will guide you and send your troops into battle when you are away from your troops to do job's and kill Grimm**

 _ **Drake: I see that you have awakened your abilities and was able to kill an alpha, Grimm. I am Drake and I am part of your power and I shall assist you when needed, but don't worry I can disappear in your soul until you are ready to fight the Grimm that has been reduced to nothing, but mindless monster's and protect human, faunas, and Grimm kind once and for all.**_ _ **If you wish for me to come out when you are ready just call my name master, but please be careful because it could take a lot of your mana to summon me.**_

 _ **Ozpin: you say you are part of this kid's semblance, but how can that be, because from what I know a semblance can't be a person or an animal.**_

 _ **Drake: First he does not have a semblance yet, but I am from another power that defies law itself and makes it so he can never be left with a minor injuries, but he can still lose a limb, but it would come back it would just take a lot of time though.**_

 _ **Ozpin: So, what is his power.**_

 _ **Drake: His power is gamer it's a power that has only been used once before, but that person lost his life soon after a great battle many years ago to the Grimm. Ozpin, I do believe that he has a legend after him called the guardian.**_

 _ **Ozpin: I have knowledge of such a tale, but his semblance was something else or is the legend wrong.**_

 _ **Drake: He never told anyone his semblance and only used his semblance to make it seem like he did not have the gamer power, but the ability to turn into a Grimm was his semblance, from legend, but actually it's back words because he was a Grimm that gained a soul and gained a semblance to change into a human.**_

Is there any reason why I got this power?

 _ **Drake: It is really simple, but I guess because you lost your memories you don't remember your past life. You lost your memories on your way to Remnant for a second chance at life and to change the future of what is to come, but one reason you were around here is because of the wish to change what is going to happen. You might get your memories back over the years, but there is a chance of you never getting them back.**_

I had a past life and died, but came to Remnant for a second chance at life and knew what was going to happen, but I lost my memories. It sounds like a big lie, but I can feel the truth in his words "think you drake for saving me from explaining stuff".

 _ **Drake: when you all are done asking questions I shell leave, so please take care of him and train him in hand to hand combat, the way of the sword and the way of the scythe.**_

 _ **Summer: you want us to train him at this age and why in three different weapons.**_

 _ **Drake: Oh, that's because his weapons turn into all of those and a shotgun, but when it is in the scythe from it is a sniper also. Oh, there are Grimm kings that don't have blood lust and can think clearly, but the enemy wants to kill them and remake them, so I want crimson to find them and have them join his ranks.**_

 _ **Ozpin: What are these Grimm kings and what do you mean ranks.**_

 _ **Drake: Grimm kings are Grimm that can think and they also resist Salem. There is one for every race of Grimm and they can have aura, but it needs to be unlocked first. They will get a human appearance when their aura is unlocked, but they can also change into their Grimm appearance at will. They could help us in our fight if we find them and help them, but every 20-80 years they kill themselves and restart their life because they get trapped by Salem's Grimm. They can make their own, but they need their aura for it and the ranks I talked about earlier in the army that Crimson has.**_ _ **He has to wait until he is 8 years old to get his army, but this army would the biggest army in remnant and would have technology that atlas does not have.**_

 _ **Qrow: … This kid is going to have an army that is bigger than any other army and has better tech than atlas. I don't believe, but unless you can show me that he has an army I can't believe you.**_

 _ **Drake: Crimson in your inventory you should have the cards for your army and some personal items from your past so, can you bring out one of the cards and hand it to me.**_

 _inventory_ Sure, but I don't see why you want to see it. It's not like it's going to work, because you just said that I have to be 8 to open it.

 _ **Drake: That is true, but since I am part of your power I can change and alter things a little bit, but I do believe we should go outside to show them that this is not a joke.**_

I and everyone follow Drake outside to see what he was going to do and I might be a little excited about what he might do.

 _ **Drake: Now that we are outside I am going to alter this card to bring out two vehicles and weapons, but afterward I will return them into the card and alter it back to how it is supposed to be. I will also let crimson open it, just so he is not surprised when he opens it in 3 years.**_

The UNSC card pack in drake's hands glowed and changed in appearance from having images of marines, Spartans, ammo, vehicles, supplies such as food and water, and weapons to a card pack that showed only weapons and vehicle's. Drake turned to me and hand me the card pack and once he did a message came up.

 **Do you want to open this card pack yes or no?**

 _yes_

I watched as the card in my had slowly faded away and in front of me appeared a warthog and pelican along with an assault rifle and battle rifle. I could hear everyone gasp at the vehicles and Qrow curse under his breather. I walked up to the battle rifle and picked it up and aimed it at a tree and pull the trigger letting three dust bullets fly and destroy the tree. I looked at the tree with awe, because of the damage the battle rifle did and before I could aim for another tree, Drake took the weapon from my hands and took it over to Ozpin. I simply watched as the old wizard observed the weapon, but I had this feeling one weapon nut was going to grab it so I ran over to Drake and removed the magazine, right before two tiny hands had stolen the weapon out of Drake's hands.

I looked at the owner of the arms to see Ruby with the weapon in her hands examine it with stars in her eyes. I will be completely honest I was doing the same thing after I fired it. I looked at Ruby than to the assault rifle and ran to it and picked it up in case Ruby saw it and wanted to shoot it. I quickly stored the assault rifle in my invertor, and jumped up onto the warthog's chain gun and tried to unload it, but Ruby noticed me on it and used her semblance to get to the warthog. I jumped when I saw her appear on my left looking at the chain gun. I could hear Tia yelling from the house that Ruby and Yang had got past him using Ruby's semblance. I then felt a tap on my back and whimpered knowing that Yang was behind me and Ruby to my left trying to find out how the weapon worked.

 _ **Summer: RUBY AND YANG come over here.**_

I watched as Yang and Ruby lowered their heads and got off the warthog and head to Summer. I could see Qrow trying to not laugh, while Ozpin had a small smile on his face, while Glynda had a mixture of shock and anger on her face and that scared me a bit. I turned around and jumped off the warthog and sat against the warthog looking over the group and used observed.

 **Summer Rose level - 99**

30,000HP/30,000HP

35,000A/35,000A

Strength- 35

Intelligent- 40

Endurance-45

Luck-51

Wisdom-40

Dexterity-73

Charisma-84

 **Loving mother of Ruby Rose and stepmother to Yang Xiao Long, and is a huntress that went to beacon for her training. Summer also has silver eyes one of the legendary weapons against the Grimm.**

 **Ruby Rose level - 3**

100HP/100HP

0A/0A

Strength- 4

Intelligent- 9

Endurance-6

Luck-10

Wisdom-5

Dexterity-20

Charisma-23

 **Ruby is the daughter of Summer and half-sister to Yang and has silver eyes one of the legendary weapons against the Grimm.**

 **Tia Xiao Long level - 82**

24,000HP/24,000HP

24,000A/24,000A

Strength- 77

Intelligent- 68

Endurance-58

Luck-16

Wisdom-54

Dexterity-43

Charisma-48

 **Tia is a father to Yang and his best friends with Qrow and Summer.**

 **Yang Xiao Long level - 5**

350HP/350HP

0A/0A

Strength- 10

Intelligent- 7

Endurance-9

Luck-10

Wisdom-4

Dexterity-14

Charisma-23

 **Yang is Ruby's half-sister and daughter of Raven and Tia.**

 **Qrow Branwen level-?**

Health-unknown

Aura-unknown

Strength-?

Intelligent-?

Endurance-?

Luck-?

Wisdom-?

Dexterity-?

Charisma-?

 **Qrow is Ozpin's spy/scout to find out any info about Salem and anyone working with her.**

 **Headmaster Ozpin level -?**

Health-unknown

Aura-unknown

Strength-?

Intelligent-?

Endurance-?

Luck-?

Wisdom-?

Dexterity-?

Charisma-?

 **Ozpin is the current headmaster of beacon.**

 **Professor Glynda level -98**

29,000HP/29,000HP

30,000A/30,000A

Strength- 50

Intelligent- 100

Endurance-68

Luck-35

Wisdom-74

Dexterity-38

Charisma-37

 **Glynda is Ozpin's assistant in beacon, while also a teacher there that teaches combat.**

 **Observed leveled up, observed leveled up, observed level up, observed level up.**

 _With all of the adults being above 70, it's hard to imagen what killed Summer._

 _Options_

I watched as a list of setting appeared and three of them caught my eye.

 **Hub Settings**

 **Memories of your life on remnant settings**

 **Army Settings**

I open up hub settings and found out I could have it show me my health (red), Aura (green) and mana (blue) in the bottom left of my screen and a map on the bottom right, I then quickly saved those settings and went back to the options menu and chose army setting. I looked through the whole thing and I was a little shocked when It told me I could let them remember what they did when they were in halo and I selected yes and went back to the options menu. I look at memories of your life on remnant settings and it disturbed me quite a bit when it asked if I wanted memories of the last five years on remnant to understand what species I was. I said sure and the next thing I knew I was seeing memories about my parents and how we were always traveling or running away from something. I grabbed my head while seeing an image of people running from Grimm whale my parents were protecting me, but I noticed that their eyes changed to red like the Grimm's.

I saw another memory of another time Grimm attacked and I could feel the fear around me. I want the memories to stop, but I want to know what happened before I arrived while I had a husk using the body before I got here, but I have I knew what was going to happen. They fought the Grimm coming into the camp, but everyone else was dead or being killed. I watched as my parents transformed into Grimm to fight off the waves of Grimm. I watched as my father used his ursa form to kill a Beowulf and my mother rip out another beowolf's throat in her Beowulf form. I hid in a tent behind while they fought, but they were slowly being killed by the other Grimm. I watched as they bleed defending me. I had grabbed my weapons and was waiting for them, but more Grimm keeps coming. I watched as my mother was surrounded and killed off by beowolf's and ursa, while my father yell at me to run, so I did what he told me, but in the middle of my run, I had turned my head to look at my father to see him get head removed by another ursa.

I keep running and running, before seeing a clearing and stopping once I saw a house. I cried I had witnessed my same kind kill both of my parents all because I was born with a human form and sliver eyes. I was angry and pissed because Salem had most likely ordered our deaths. I started to let all my anger out all at once, but then the pain started.

Drake Pov

I watched as crimson grabbed his head and started to cry, I could see him gathering angry and hatred it started to change him into his Grimm form. I looked over to where Ruby and Yang were and lifted my arm to point at them and cast sleep on, but not without Tai seeing what I did.

 _ **Tai: What did you do to my daughters.**_ I simply put them to sleep, but we have a big problem now. I looked back at Crimson to see that his body was slowly gain ears, claws, and a tail.

 _ **Summer: I looked over to Ruby and Yang after Tai started yelling at drake to see them both on the ground asleep, so I looked at Drake to see him looking at Crimson, but he had changed.**_

 _ **Ozpin: I watched as Crimson slowly gain faunus body parts, but it did not stop. His skin slowly turned black, while he gained black fur also while he grew taller and his head started to change.**_

 _ **Tai: I had followed Drakes stare, to see Crimson, became a Beowulf, but I could tell that he was angry at someone that was not with us, and his eyes were still sliver, but they slowly were turning red.**_

Crimson Pov

I could see my black fur and claws, but it did not stop my hatred for Salem if anything it added fuel. I was angry just like a Grimm, but I had a mind and my hatred was towards one person only now, but then I felt her. She was trying to take control of me, I could feel her inside of my head ordering me to kill everyone in front of me. I started to become scared when a bush rattled behind, and my body moved to stare at 3 normal Beowulf, and two alphas. I watched as one of the regular beowolf's walked up to me and stopped by my right side. I could sense her on the Grimm on my right and It made me angry and I started to push her back, I took control and started to shred the Beowulf on my right into pieces. I felt my angry die down after killing the Grimm.

 **400xp level up**

I felt different it was as my anger disappeared, but I could see my fur change colors. My fur was slowly becoming red and my bone spikes slowly retreated into my body, but in their place, was the blue armor. I turned around to the rest of the Grimm, just to see the alpha's killing the regular beowolf's. I watched as they tear them piece by piece, but both of their eyes were now different colors, it was as if they wanted to be free and saw a chance and took it. I was still watching them, but by now the Beowulf's were dead and disappearing, so I walked up to them and reached my hands out to both of them. Both of the alphas just sat there still on top of their kills looking at me, so I put my hands on both of their heads and I all of a sudden my aura flared up and went into both of the Grimm.

I thought my aura would kill them so I moved my hands away from them, but my aura still rushed out, going to the two Grimm. I watched as they slowly both started to change, to look just like I did, but they still had a piece of black on their chest. Then they started to slowly change again, and this time they changed into faunas. I looked at both of the Grimm now faunas and I looked over them, one was a boy while the other was a girl. The boy had black hair while the girl had purple hair that went to her back. I looked at them while they looked at their new appearance's, but they seem to be taking it pretty well, but the feeling of confusion behind me, I might have made something up and fast or say I don't know what happened, but before I could decide I was tackled by the two faunas and fell to the ground.

I looked at the two faunas wondering why they tackled me, but the tears in their eyes said it all for me. They were Grimm that were forced to become something they did not want to become and they now were free. I just laid there as the two cried on me and after around 10 minutes of them crying they both thanked me. I looked at them as if they grew a second head, but who wouldn't they were both Grimm 15 minutes ago and now they are talking without a problem. I looked over to where the other's were and I saw a mix of three emotions. One was confusion, the second was disbelief while the other was trust.

Ozpin Pov

 _As we watched what had happened, I had one thought in my mind and that was could he be the one to end this war between humans and faunas while also changing the Grimm. I wanted to know what he did and why he became a Grimm, but then I thought about what Drake had said a while ago about Crimson saving humans, faunas and Grimm kind._

Crimson what exactly are you.

Crimson Pov

I honestly don't know, my family was always on the run from something or someone, but I can feel it, she looked for my family after they left with me and was hunting us down for the 5 years.

I never was able to feel the emotions of other's, but a few minutes ago, my hatred turned my into a Grimm letting me feel what people felt, but my anger still was pointed at Salem for everything she did and would do if no one stop's her, but she knew that I would grow angry and tried to turn me into a mindless Grimm. When my anger was as strong as a Grimm's and she slowly tried to take everything I had, my memories, my feeling, and my soul. I could feel her trying to rip it out, but it only made me angry, so I fought back. I had to let her know that I would never bow down to a monster like her. I fall to my knees seeing the image of her trying to take control of me, tears slowly rolling down checks. I wanted to be free and while being with my family, but they're all gone now and I don't even know what I am anymore.

Qrow Pov

The kid looked broken just kneeling there sobbing, the kid lost his parents, and now he does not even know what he is anymore, after nearly being turned into a mindless Grimm. He was just a child, but after turning the two Grimm into faunas, I have a feeling this is just the tip of his powers.

Crimson Pov

I sat there just crying knowing that I was nearly turned into a mindless monster, but what scared me was, could she do it again, and would she be able to take control completely next time. I don't know what to think, but everything on my mind made me want to crawl into a hole and disappear, but as soon as that thought came, my body started to change again, but this time it did not hurt and my emotions slowly decreased. I looked at my hands and smiled to see I was back to being human, but I felt so tired so I let my eyes close.

Summer Pov

We watched as he changed back, still crying a little bit, but after a few seconds of look at his hands he passed out. We should take Ruby, Yang, the two faunus and Crimson inside before anymore Grimm come.

 _ **Ozpin: I believe that is the wisest choice, but I want to talk to Drake in private for a few minutes.**_

Ok Ozpin, Tai come help me get the girl's in while Qrow gets Crimson and the two faunus inside.

 _ **Qrow: why do I have to bring in the three kids.**_

Because I told you too.

 _ **Qrow: urr fine, but you should know that kids hate me.**_

I know that's a lie, kids love you, but It's never a better time to learn and the Faunus use to be alpha Grimm so they need someone to watch over them for now, so they should follow you if you ask them nicely.

 _ **Qrow: You two go inside the house while I grab the kid and bring him in. I watched as the two nodded at me and went in the, while I walked over to the kid, picking him up gently so I would not wake him.**_

Crimson Pov

I slowly came too after passing out, but I still felt tired so I looked at my stats to see a tired stat for and using too much mana, and to see I had gained one skill and a perk and leveled up aura rope along with sword mastery, Grimm pack, and Grimm born. **Hidden ability Grimm born / active, and Grimm pack active/passive.**

Observe- **Hidden ability Grimm born description- You have unlocked your Grimm form, after harvesting so much anger and hate, this perk comes from your family line, costs 25 mana to transform. Grimm pack lets you have your own pack of Grimm, this also changes the Grimm's form and they get a human and Faunus form, This Grimm follows you and wants peace, but they may be returned to Salem's side if she finds them, but they can be saved. There are also a few Grimm that would be willing to join you in the fight against Salem / cost 50 aura to give Grimm a soul.**

 _Those are going to save my ass, in the long run, I can just tell, but where am i. I sat up in the bed I was in and looked around the room I was in and I noticed 2 things and those were it was night time and the Grimm I turned were asleep in the same bed across from me._

 _observe_

 **Jake Grimm level- 1**

Health- 150HP/150HP

Aura- 200A/200A

Strength- 18

Intelligent- 7

Endurance- 14

Luck- 9

Wisdom- 12

Dexterity- 17

Charisma- 9

 **Ashley Grimm level- 1**

Health- 150HP/150HP

Aura- 200A/200A

Strength- 13

Intelligent- 9

Endurance- 10

Luck- 9

Wisdom- 8

Dexterity- 14

Charisma- 7

 _I am glad that they chose to help me and all, but what will they do now that they decided to help me and go against Salem, but I know for certain I will protect them until they decide their path._

 _Now for my stats_

 **Crimson Grimm level- 5**

350HP/350HP

600A/600A

600M/600M

Strength- 20

Intelligent- 26

Endurance-10

Luck-10

Wisdom-14

Dexterity-10

Charisma-10

\+ 44 points

 _Dam, it looks like when I level up I get extra health, aura, and mana, which is going to be helpful for the future._

 _Well since I have 44 points lets put ten into dex, ten into luck, ten into endurance, five into strength, five into wisdom, and four into charisma._

 **Crimson Grimm level- 5**

350HP/350HP

600A/600A

600M/600M

Strength- 25

Intelligent- 26

Endurance-20

Luck-20

Wisdom-19

Dexterity-20

Charisma-14

\+ 0 points

 _Now that I have done that I might as while look at my skills and perks._

 **gamer mind level- max**

 **gamer body level- max**

 **aura rope level- 2**

 **leadership level- 1**

 **Grimm born level- 2**

 **Grimm pack level- 2**

 **observe level- 7**

 **gun mastery level-1**

 **sword mastery level-2**

 **scythe mastery level-1**

 **crating level- 1**

 **physical resistance level- 1**

 _I think I should get some more sleep and get any answers I want latter when I wake up, but it's now time to sleep._


	2. I've been caught lying

**System updated, please check the patch notes to see what has changed**

Uh... well at least I now know that it will update when it wants and now I need to read the patch notes, so I don't get myself killed later today.

 _Patch notes_ **Looting system has been fixed and now has a manual and automatic mode, certain skills will now change from using mana to aura like aura rope. You can now see you army stats like a soldier's level, if they are injured in a box similar to the party box, you can now also find cards around remnant that hold soldier's, resources, and weapons. You can now see the XP your skill's retrieve after battles.**

 _So that means I can now start getting loot, getting extra soldiers for my war and I have to watch out for skills that use aura in battle instead of mana. That doesn't sound so bad, but it can be a problem later on and I now have to raise Jake and Ashley. That will be a little hard, but I have a feeling I just need to teach them how to fight and what's right and wrong._

 _They will also have to learn about this world's history along with me, math, science and then I will have to take them with me when I leave. I won't decide what they should do with their lives even if they decide to join the white fang._

 _I know that the white fang turns in a few years so until then I guess I have non-thing to worry about. I will also need to find Adam and make sure he realizes that not everyone is against the faunas or that the real enemy is the one that uses those that are broken and in need of hope._

 _I just hope that I can convince him to change, but if he does not change I have to kill him for the sake of everyone. He might have only have been used by Cinder, but I can't let him hurt those that he once cared about. I know that he was blinded by his hatred against humans, but that does not give him the right to kill, though I might have to send some spies to keep an eye on them all, but right now I need to check on Ozpin and every one after seeing if anything changed that the system did not tell me._

 _stats_

 **Crimson Grimm level- 5 400/500 XP**

 **600HP/600HP (regeneration 5 per minute)**

 **1050A/** **1050** **A (regeneration 19 per minute)**

 **1050M/** **1050** **M (regeneration 19 per minute)**

 **Strength- 25**

 **Intelligent- 26**

 **Endurance- 20**

 **Luck- 20**

 **Wisdom-19**

 **Dexterity- 20**

 **Charisma- 14**

 **vitality- 5**

 _Well, there is now a vitality stat and it looks like my stats have been fixed because yesterday my aura and mana were at 600 and now they are at 800. They both did not change when I updated my stats yesterday so maybe the system fixed it, but now for my skills._

 _skills_

 **passive skills**

 **Gamer mind - max**

 **Gamer body- max**

 **Gun mastery level- 1**

 **Leadership level- 1**

 **Physical resistance level- 1**

 **Scythe mastery level- 1**

 **Sword mastery level- 2**

 **Active skills that use aura**

 **Aura rope level- 2**

 **Active skills that use mana**

 **Crafting level- 1**

 **Grimm pack level- 2**

 **Observe level- 7**

 **Perks**

 **Grimm born level- 2**

 **Sliver eyes- locked**

 _It looks like the system decided to organize my skills and perks, but now it's time to look at the options._

 _options_

 **Hub settings**

 **Memories of your life on remnant settings (cannot be turned off)**

 **Army settings**

 **Looting settings**

 _looting settings_

 **Do you want your looting system on manual or automatic?**

 _Automatic mode_

 _well, it seems like I've checked everything I know and It's about time I head downstairs and wait for every to wake up. I slowly went downstairs trying to not wake anyone up on the way and after entering the living room I noticed Ozpin and Drake were sitting on the couch talking to each other._

Were you both up all night talking to each other, or did you both wake up early?

 **Pov Ozpin**

We woke up just a few minutes ago, to talk about a few things and now that you are awake we can all have a nice chat about your powers and why you lied to me and the others.

 **Pov Crimson**

I am afraid to let them know that I know what happens to you all and because I can be used as a weapon against humans and fauna's kind. I'm scared that if I try and change everything the butterfly effect will happen and that means everything I know goes down the drain, but it would also remove certain people from harm's way and before you even ask, I will tell you certain things in the years that are to come.

 **Pov Ozpin**

So even though you know many things, you are afraid to tell others about their future because you think it would change. You are indeed in a troublesome pediment, but is there anything that you could tell at this moment in time.

 **Pov Crimson**

Well I can tell you right now that Qrow is in the dining room listens to us and in a few years, someone will win the mistrial regional tournament four times in a row before applying for beacon.

Raven is also a maiden, lionheart is a coward that will be threatened in the future and Ironwood will make an android with a soul.

These are most of the things I would like you to know for now and If anything, do you perhaps know of a few locations that would be great for hiding another kingdom, though I would like to know more things like abandoned towns, mining places, and extensions of kingdoms that were left behind.

 **Pov Ozpin**

I believe there was another extension of vale past mount glean that was never finished and it had a mine with along with many supplies that were left behind in hurry because of mount glean being overrun. I also believe there might be a few locations I could find for you, but why are you asking and Qrow you can come now since you were found.

 **Pov Qrow**

Sure Oz, but quick question kid how did you notice me and yesterday Drake said that you wanted to change a mother's death, he meant Summer didn't he.

 **Pov Crimson**

Well, I am going to need to find a base of operations and Qrow you right to believe that, but you should not tell her because it might spook her a little and cause her to die sooner than later, but I should know when she is about to die so I will be there to help, but you both need to act the same way around her and keep sending her on missions.

Though it pains me to tempt fate with other people's lives, she is a warrior who won't fall easy. She might be naive at times, but she was seen as a symbol in my world as a mother that would never back down and let others fight her battles and to risk the lives of the innocent. Though that coast herself her life and caused Ruby pain, that won't happen as long as some of my kin share my dreams of peace with each other.

Though I believe that some my kin have already made up their mind to help me, though I don't think they must bow to me I said with a bit of laughter looking out the window into the horde of 30 beowolf's all different from each other kneeling.

 _ **Qrow: What Grimm are you talking about because only two have decided to help you and why are you looking out the window.**_

 _Not even a second later Ozpin and Qrow were looking out the window and at the beowolf's outside._

 _ **Ozpin: To believe so many Grimm have already gathered to follow a new leader and so fast on top of that is incredible, but how did they know that Crimson was here.**_

 _ **Qrow: So many in just hours have decided to fight for him, he might just make me believe we won't lose anyone to the war against Salem, but I know that will never happen. After all, Salem will have thousands of Grimm protecting her when we make our move and when we make a move someone will lose one of their friends, family, or lover.**_

They come for a chance of peace with the other species and to right for those that still need to be protected before they are fully grown and ready to fight.

Though it's quite weird to see them kneeling and the thought that they could feel that two Grimm, have decided to change their ways and must have made them think about what side they want to be on. Though I understand why they don't want to follow Salem when she is being controlled by the urge to destroy everything in here path after she jumped into that dark pound of darkness at the dark goddess shine.

I will say this Salem is not my true enemy, but she needs to be stopped from doing more thing so will regret once she coming back to herself and I guessed you were their Qrow because I thought you would keep an eye on me. I also believe the four of us should go out and meet some of our new allies in our war.

 _ **Qrow: You know what I am starting to dislike you slightly, but if you plan to stop Salem then I can trust you, but who is your real enemy.**_

 **Crimson heads to the front door and turn's back to look at Qrow and Ozpin.**

The gods are my enemy, after all, they are the ones that caused this whole mess in the first place then using Salem and Ozpin as pawns in a game of war to see which side will win.

I hate people who use others for their purpose and when it's over the dead are forgotten by the one that used them.

 **Crimson turns back to the door and opens it.**

They deserve better than that, so I try to remember that they lived and died with a purpose just like many huntsmen do. That's also the same reason I fight to protect the lives that are supposed to perish in the years to come.

With that said I'm trying to make sure that the grim future in front of us becomes a bad dream that will result in one casualty at the end of it. Even if it means that I have to destroy my mind to do so. I don't care that I'm putting myself in danger to protect strangers, but at the same time I know them more than most and without these innocent and simple souls, we will lose our self's in our corruption at the end of it all.

 **Crimson walks towards the group of Grimm, with Ozpin and Qrow behind him.**

I want to protect the people who want a chance to live peaceful life's with the other species and ensure that my kin will have a way to wake up from the darkness when I am long gone, but that means that there is a lot of work to do to make that dream real, but at the moment we need to take baby steps to bring trust and people that will be willing to fight for such a future.

And these Grimm are just the first to see the light in the darkness that has consumed this world. The darkness that once consumed this world must never consume the light ( **Crimson looks back towards the house towards a window that showed ruby sleeping peacefully in her bed)** because once the darkness takes hold of the light will start to wither and die.

Though I know that the light I am fighting to protect is strong and won't go down without a fight, I can't stop worrying that the eight pillars of light I have grown to care for will still lose their hope and end up broken in this broken world.

 _ **Qrow: You do realize that you won't have to fight alone because as long as you are a part of this family we fight together no matter what is in front of us.**_

Qrow two of those pillars of light I was talking about are Yang and Ruby and one of the other pillars of light perish before she turned 18 right in front of Ruby when she went to save her and the girl that died left behind a lover that was tired of losing everything he cared about. So, do you want them to fight right beside me on a journey that could end with them dead I said with tears falling down my face?

 _ **Qrow: You want to protect them but, you can't stop them from fighting and you know that so all you can do is protect them the best way you know and it was pretty oblivious who you were talking about after saying you wanted to change yang and ruby's fate in your sleep and Summer kind of adopted you and the others already.**_

Then I should be calling you dad right now rather than Qrow and by the way, I suggest before ruby goes to beacon you tell her you are her father rather than Tia.

 _ **Qrow: how?**_

Your semblance is misfortune and ruby looks exactly like Summer and looks nothing like Tia. You be able to fool ruby and yang but, I am mentally 18. I turned slowly towards the Grimm and activated Grimm pack, giving each Grimm their unique form

 _/time skip three weeks/_

 **pov No one**

Qrow kicks Crimson into a tree for the tenth time since they have started training, that day.

 **pov Crimson**

You're having way too much fun, kicking me across the sparing area, especially into trees. If I was anyone else, I would believe you're trying to kill me.

 _ **Qrow: you must adapt and learn before it's too late, especially since I won't be their too watch over you and guide you once you leave, and start on your path.**_

 _ **But surely you are happy with your progress and your finally making me have to try and block your attacks.**_

I know, it's just that I'm tired of sparing and want to fight a Grimm or some bandits, and don't get me wrong, I'm happy with my progress, but I rather learn on the battlefield. Since that's were, I will be once I set out on my quest and my progress has been fast, but what's the point in learning if I can't help those in need. I can't stand sitting here while my kin is fighting and making a difference in the world.

 _ **Qrow: you are making a difference, and you will continue too, but you must learn how to survive and most importantly you need to enjoy your childhood, after all, this is your last chance to have a decent one, where you are happy and can rely on others for help.**_

...Your right, but I just worried that nothing will change and I will be the one to watch as those around me fall one by one and it's not helping when I sleep and dream of nightmares of death and pain.

 _ **Qrow: It's only your fear of failing, making those nightmares, every night, so just believe in your self for once. After all, you have already become stronger since I and the others have started training you.**_

Your right, I just need to believe in myself.

 _stats_

 **Crimson Grimm level- 8 20/800 XP**

 **850HP/** **850** **HP (regeneration 35 per minute)**

 **50A/1200A (regeneration 45 per minute)**

 **1200M/1200M (regeneration 45 per minute)**

 **Strength- 28**

 **Intelligent- 26**

 **Endurance- 23**

 **Luck- 20**

 **Wisdom-19**

 **Dexterity- 23**

 **Charisma- 17**

 **vitality- 12**

 **passive skills**

 **Gamer mind - max - grants the user a calm mind, but can be broken down with other flowing emotions**

 **Gamer body- max -User has the body of a game character**

 **Gun mastery level- 7 - when using a gun your damage is increased by 7%**

 **Leadership level- 3 - makes it easier to gather people under your command. 3%**

 **Physical resistance level- 9 - the pain you have taken, makes you stronger and increases your resistance against physical pain by 9%**

 **Scythe mastery level- 5 - when using a scythe your damage is increased by 5%**

 **Sword mastery level- 8 - when using a sword your damage is increased by 8%**

 **Active skills that use aura**

 **Aura rope level- 5 - uses your aura to make a rope to bind your enemies costs 120 aura.**

 **Active skills that use mana**

 **Crafting level- 1 - allows the user to create many different things, will get betting at making such items over time. cost 100 mana**

 **Grimm pack level- 6 -**

 **Observe level- 13 - Allows you to see info about an object or person**

 **Perks**

 **Grimm born level- 2 - allows the user to transform into his true self. cost 20 mana to transform with emotions, but will require more mana if the user has not harvested the emotion of others**

 **Sliver eyes- locked**


	3. a nightmare can also do good

Qrow I'm thankful for your help for this past week and finding a spot where the other's aren't watching so I can go all out once in a while when I want to test my skills, or coming up with new ideas for skills.

That could be dangerous if I lose control of them with others nearby.

 _ **Qrow: it's no problem kid and it gives us time to talk about your plan to stop Summer form dying.**_

I have five ideas on how to stop her death, but it's hard to know which plan will work since I don't know how she dies. For my first plan, I will distract Tyrian if he is the on that is ordered to kill Summer, but since he never said anything about a woman that looked like Ruby I don't believe he will be there. Plan number 2: I will stay in the shadows and attack with my magic and Aura form a range unless Summer is in danger of dying then I will change to close-range combat. Plan number 3: go all-out form the getgo and eliminate targets that could harm Summer. Plan number 4: If a titan Grimm shows up, I will put her in an ID barrier and fight the Grimm, in hope that there will be Grimm in the area that wants to join me in my fight. Plan number 5: give Summer enough time to flee from the enemy, by sacrificing myself

 _ **Qrow: There must be another way then you sacrificing yourself.**_

That's just, in case, but with how skilled Summer is it's going to be tricky, saving her. Though I won't know for another two years, I have time to train and grow stronger until then.

 **Quest: save Summer Rose**

 **time remaining 2 years, 3 months, 1 week, 5 hours, 2 minutes, and 26 seconds**

Just promise me Qrow that you will protect them all and tell Ruby your father before it's too late.

 **Qrow: Then what about you, kid. You are gonna be here for them also right, after all, you aren't doing this just to die to try and buy everyone some time.**

It doesn't matter I have died once already, so dying to protect you all will at least let me fall to the darkness, knowing I helped the light prepare for the danger coming your way, "but knowing how much I want to be here for them I can't endanger them, by letting my, love to get in the way of their safety." Don't worry Qrow I will try to survive, but I most likely will leave to train and gather resources to gather my army.

 **Qrow: You know when I first meet you, I saw some kid in pain, and too afraid to let people near you, just like I was when I was told about my semblance, and as the days past and I saw how you trained to show everyone that you will not back down from a fight, I started to see myself in you, even when you were daydreaming while looking at Ruby, and Yang. You care deeply for them, especially Ruby you little runt.**

I just can't believe that these two will be on the front lines someday fighting just like you are, and I guess I'm letting myself see Ruby as the woman I admire in the future. Ruby Rose the hero that will unite the people and push through the darkness with her friends and team, the same Ruby Rose that will lose many friends on her journey, to only find out it was this enemy that killed her mother and have her father almost killed. The woman I can't, but help admire her determination to fight for the innocent even if it meant putting herself in danger. Some part of me just can't see her other than I one that helped me realize that those around me would miss me once I died, so I keep my head up high until the very end.

 **Qrow:... She saved your life, by just being herself**

Ya, it was right after my mother was put to death in prison when I lost myself and was thinking of ending it all even when a friends family adopted me, but after seeing what Ruby went though I just could not do it so I decided to live until my death, she gave me hope and in some sense desire to be just like her, though I think I know why I just can't help but want to see her grow up into the hero she will become, but If I put her endanger along with all of you how could I face her in the future.

 **Qrow: You love my daughter.**

I honestly don't know, I've never been in love before so who knows if anything it could just be me wanting to save her like she did with me back then.

 **Qrow: You better make it back with Summer, kid," because if you don't I don't know how everyone will take it." Your apart of this family so, don't forget that we will back you up when you endanger and when you leave, make sure it's not forever.**

I won't old man Qrow, and It will be lonely not seeing you all every once in a while.

 **Three months pass**

* * *

Ready or not here I come, I push myself off from the tree and look around the front yard, to see Tai sitting on the porch with a glass of water with a small smile on his lips, come on brain think where could they hide. Let's see theirs the shed right next to the house, and lots of bushes nearby the edge of the clearing along with the few trees that don't connect to the forest.

I decide to run to the shed and open the door to find Jake sitting against the back wall. Found you first Jake.

 **Jake: Oh come on, why am I so unlucky**

Your not unlucky, it's just that normal people try to hide in places that allow them to see the seeker while not being seen, and not in places that don't have escape routes or better places to hide.

 **Jake: your right, but it hard when we are not allowed to play in the forest, it's just so cramped in this small area to play hide and seek.**

Ture, but that skill while one day save your life if you plan to fight, just like I do, so learn from your mistakes and grow, before it's too late Jake. That's enough talk about fighting now, let's go find the others, I say as I grab his hand and pull him up and start running to the closest bush moving. We come to a fast stop and leap into the bush just to collide with Ashley in the bush, knocking us three out of the bush laughing. Before getting up and heading to what I have dubbed as the punching tree because it's the only tree I've seen Tai practice on. Only to find Yang hiding behind it with a little bit of her piggy tails poking out from the side. Found you, Yang, now were could Ruby be hiding, I said out loud as I walked to Tai and silently tiptoe past him to the see Ruby hiding behind the chair Tai's sitting on. Looks like I found you rubies, I said as I stood there with a slight grin on my face.

 **Ruby: How is it that you can always find us so fast.**

Just a feeling, that has not failed me yet, Rub

 **7 hours pass**

* * *

I slowly drift to sleep until I wake up to find my self vale. I observe the area hoping to find some reason I woke up here only to see Roman Torchwick in the shadows holding a picture before it catches fire along with the city. Vale began to crumble just like the fall of Beacon, fear captured me as I watched vale burn as I notice the Griffen flying towards Roman. I tried to scream and tell him to move only for nothing, but only sobs to come out as I try to run to him only to be stopped by an invisible wall.

This isn't right this should not be happening, I promised myself to save them, no matter what, so why can I do nothing as I watch Roman get eaten by Griffen.

Roman a man that did what he had to do to survive and protect Neo no matter what he became, he can't die like that, not like a thief.

My eyes never left the spot he once stood until I noticed the sound of an arrow flying throw the air, my head snapped to the left only to see Pryhra with an arrow in her heart as her body disappeared, tears began to flow down my face as yet, but another person I promised to protect died and at that moment it felt like my soul cracked as my promises became empty.

I couldn't help but feel like the light was falling as I saw a white rose petal blow to the right only to land on a grave, Summer, I mumbled softly as my soul seemed to tear itself apart.

It hurt seeing myself not being able to help, but as I stood there something told me to turn around, so I did hesitantly only to see my worse nightmare, Ruby and the others laying in a pool of their blood, my body moved on its own towards Ruby, as my heart seemed to perish as I fall right in front of her corpse. I only wanted to save them, so why did this happen to them, when It should have been me."

No, this ain't real this can't be real, I said as I pushed myself off the ground, this ain't going to happen no matter what I yelled as my eyes burned. I will change the destiny of every single person on Remnant and save the people I love I shouted as a white light shot out of my eyes.

I bolted up from my bed as tears ran down my face it was only a nightmare I said softly, as I looked at Jake and Ashley asleep right next to me. I slowly got out of bed as I put a hand on my eyes, but it seemed so real. **Sliver eyes unlocked**

My... sliver eyes awakened do to the stress and trauma of the nightmare that made me feel as if I was helpless to save them, I don't know if this is some kind of curse or blessing, but I'll take I said as I made my way out of the room and door the steps the to go outside. I guess it doesn't matter what it is, just that now I can protect them better than before and I still have time to save them, I said softy as more tears come down my face as I made an ID barrier to test my new power and train and hope my doubts vanish from my mind.

* * *

Crimson's current stats

 **Crimson Grimm level- 9 40/900 XP**

 **940HP/** **940** **HP (regeneration 39 per minute)**

 **1280A/1280A (regeneration 48 per minute)**

 **1280M/1280M (regeneration 48 per minute)**

 **Strength- 30**

 **Intelligent- 27 (+10 to Aura and mana per point)**

 **Endurance- 25** **(+10 to Aura and mana per point)**

 **Luck- 21**

 **Wisdom-21** **(+10 to health per point)**

 **Dexterity- 25**

 **Charisma- 19**

 **vitality- 14** **(+10 to health per point)**

 **passive skills**

 **Gamer mind - max - grants the user a calm mind, but can be broken down with other flowing emotions**

 **Gamer body- max -User has the body of a game character**

 **Gun mastery level- 8 - when using a gun your damage is increased by 8%**

 **Leadership level- 3 - makes it easier to gather people under your command. 3%**

 **Physical resistance level- 11 - the pain you have taken, makes you stronger and increases your resistance against physical pain by 11%**

 **Scythe mastery level- 7 - when using a scythe your damage is increased by 7%**

 **Sword mastery level- 10 - when using a sword your damage is increased by 10%**

 **Active skills that use aura**

 **Aura rope level- 6 - uses your aura to make a rope to bind your enemies costs 119 aura.**

 **Active skills that use mana**

 **Crafting level- 1 - allows the user to create many different things, will get betting at making such items over time. cost 100 mana**

 **Grimm pack level- 6 -**

 **Observe level- 13 - Allows you to see info about an object or person**

 **Perks**

 **Grimm born level- 2 - allows the user to transform into his true self. cost 20 mana to transform with emotions, but will require more mana if the user has not harvested the emotion of others**

 **Sliver eyes- unlocked**


End file.
